Can't Go On Without You
by Prince Marth-Sama
Summary: Ch. 3 is up! Ike was upset, remembering the time that he and his ex-lover Marth went to the garden... Ike thought of it if he should move on or not. But as Kuro mention Ike's lover's feeling, will Ike go get his love back for him? Read on! IkexMarth
1. Mistake:Leave Out All The Rest

Hello! Welcome to my new story! This is about IkexMarth story but this one is a bit sad than the other ones... Yes.. I know, I know. Anyways, this story might have one or two chapters but I am really not sure about it! I am just working it right now, I hope you might like it and please, don't cry if it is sad! Another, there is side-stories of this. Ike and Marth's. Just read and what will happen on the chapter! Enjoy!

Rate: T for "Teen" or more (Language, Violent and what not.)

Couple: IkexMarth

Summary: Ike and Marth were arguing at each other ever since Zelda came in Ike's life. After the harsh argument between them, Marth began to cry and ran away; promising that he shall never return... And now, Ike felt guilty for hurting him... What will happen? Read to find out!

Note: This story about the promise ring that Ike gave Marth when they were young. (Spoiler! Now Enjoy!)

* * *

Ike's Side

* * *

The Young mercenary sighed as he lean on to the wall... He couldn't believe what had happen between him and his best friend... Or rather, his beloved past love, Prince Marth Lowell... They had an argument a month ago... Which in this case, was actually Ike's fault at the time... He began to think back to this morning's event of what happen...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"Ike..." A feminine voice started.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" The young swordsman asked at the younger male. The younger of the two was startled a little as Ike hit the desk. The younger of the two, placed his hand on his breastplate, frowning.

"But Ike..." A feminine male said in a low voice began as calling his name, without looking up at him.

"Don't 'But Ike' Me! I am really much tired of you keep telling me what to love or what not to love...!" The young swordsman accused the younger swordsman as he sighed. "I'm starting to have a new life, other than being here with you all the time now, Marth... Why can't you be happy for me that I seem to find someone that I like now...?"

"...I can tell by that and I was suppose to let you... Be happy for you... but..."

"'But' what?" The older swordsman asked as he glared at the young pale prince.

"...I know you are tired of what I am saying but you promise me... Remember this ring you bought for me when we were little...?" He asked as he shown him the promise ring.

"I know that but that was when we were little children... Right up until now, everything changed after Zelda came in my life!" Ike explained then as he thought about the beautiful elf princess.

"..." There was no answer from the young prince. He was gazed down on the carpet, still frowning as he heard the elf princess's name as of who he despised so much... He dared himself to wishing not to hear that the princess's name... That he hated so much.

"Zelda..." The older swordsman, Ike, blinked as he heard Marth began to call her name... "Zelda this, Zelda that... Zelda, Zelda, Zelda...!!"

_I dreamed I was missing  
__You were so scared_

"Marth...-" Ike was about to place his hand on Marth's shoulder but then was slapped away by the younger of the two.

"**ZELDA ZELDA ZELDA!! ZELDA **_**THIS**_**!! ZELDA **_**THAT**_**!! YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT **_**HER**_**!! WHY IS THIS ALL ABOUT **_**ZELDA**_**?!**" The young prince cried out as he began to cry the tears, choking them softly.

_But no one would listen  
__Cause no one else cared_

"Marth, Look, I—" Ike was once again, cut off from the prince. Right before Ike knew, he was slapped right across on the face.

_After my dreaming  
__I woke with this fear_

Ike was shocked by the reaction of the prince made... The tears of the prince, began to fall from his cheeks... His bangs were covering Marth's eyes so that Ike couldn't see it, but he already knew that he was crying and dying deep inside his body.

_What am I leaving  
__When I'm done here_

"I..." Marth started to say as Ike watch and carefully trying to hear what he said. "I don't care anymore... If you love that damn Zelda so much, then leave me...! Leave me to die...! Nothing without you, will actually matters to me anymore... Leave me alone, be gone!!" He shouted the pain and dying unnecessary words at the mercenary.

_So if you're asking me  
__I want you to know_

Ike couldn't believe his ears... He was so stunned by reaction... The sweet prince that he knew for so long when they were little children was now the dying and upsetting prince with a broken heart.

_When my time comes  
__Forget the wrong that I've done_

"M-marth..."

_Help me leave behind some  
__Reasons to be missed_

"What is it...? Why are you not leaving me! I-if you shall not leave then I shall..." Marth cried, crying more of the pain inside him out. He cupped his face with his own hands, sobbing the more stress and dying heart tears out.

_And don't resent me  
__And when you're feeling empty  
__Keep me in your memory_

"...Marth, You're... Not serious now, are you...?" Ike asked as he tried once again to touch the crying swordsman. The younger one reacted then screamed at him as slapped his hand away again.

_Leave out all the rest_

"DO NOT TOUCH ME, YOU BEAST!"

_Leave out all the rest_

When Prince Marth screamed at the mercenary, the stunned pain shocked Ike's thorough in the skin into his blood. Ike began to felt numb so much that he couldn't feel himself moving at all.

_Don't be afraid  
__I've taken my beating  
__I've shared what I made_

"What is all the screaming and yelling here?" A female voice asked. The older one flinched by the voice, he knew who it is but it was directly bad timing ever... It was Zelda...

_I'm strong on the surface  
__Not all the way through_

"Z-zelda..." Ike said her name softly as he was looking at her. Zelda tilted her head. She walked over to them.

_I've never been perfect  
__But neither have you_

"What's wrong?" She began to ask as then noticing about Marth. She blinked then about to place her hand on his shoulder as she asked. "And is there something wrong with Marth-"

_So if you're asking me_  
_I want you to know_

She was cut off by the off-guarded slap on the hand, away from the prince!

_When my time comes  
__Forget the wrong that I've done_

"Ow! What was that for--" Zelda was once again interrupted when Marth pushed her to Ike.

"Zelda!" Ike cried out as he caught Zelda in his arms then look up to Marth. "Marth!"

_Help me leave behind some  
__Reasons to be missed_

"Here, Ike! You can have your horrible dream girl...! You can have her, not me...! I know that I am not wanted here anymore, anyways... You broke your promise to me... You... Don't love me anymore as you use to anymore... I loved you, more than anything or anyone in this life that can love you... More than anything that you would actually know... So... For now on, this shall be the new promise..." Marth screamed at him as Ike look up to him what will he do next.

_Don't resent me_

Marth grabbed the promising ring out of his ring finger and dropped it against on the ground in front of him. Ike's eyes grew wide; he glared at the prince more. Ike's stomach began to feel a little sick and twisted...

_And when you're feeling empty  
__Keep me in your memory_

"For now on! You and I will no longer be friends anymore, if you love Zelda so much then you can marry her..." Marth said as he cried. Marth felt his own guilt built up but he didn't care anymore ever since he felt so betrayed by the one he loved from childhood so much. Zelda wide her eyes then look at Marth.

_Leave out all the rest_

"What? What are you—"

_Leave out all the rest_

"Be quiet, Zelda!" Marth commanded her. Zelda got furious that she stood up and was about to slap him but then Ike grabbed her out of the way and tried walked toward to Marth.

"Marth! Come on now!" Ike exclaimed. "Marth, I—"

_Forgetting  
__All the hurt inside  
__You've learned to hide so well_

"...S-so I guess everything in the past of us together means nothing to you now, does it..." He asked in a low voice. Ike was stunned, remembering the old times they did together in the past.

As Ike was lost in thought, Marth cried the last tears out and finally said with his own forceful smile... Ike slowly look up at to Marth, once last glance...

_Pretending  
__Someone else can come and save me from myself  
__I can't be who you are_

"...Good-bye... Forever, my past love..." Marth finally said as the tears came out. Ike made a sorrow face. He didn't want Marth to go... As Marth close his eyes, he turn to the opposite direction and ran. Ike flinched then reach out his hand, trying to grab either Marth's hand or his cape but with a slow reaction, it was too late... Ike missed on time. Marth was gone, out of his sight.

_When my time comes  
__Forget the wrong that I've done_

Ike could feel his heart dropped down to his stomach. Ike began to felt inside of him, was tearing up badly. Zelda walked over to him.

_Help me leave behind some  
__Reasons to be missed_

"Ike?" She softly called his name as she tried to look over his shoulder to see if he was all right.

"...Out..."

"What?" She asked, couldn't hear him correctly.

_Don't resent me  
__And when you're feeling empty  
__Keep me in your memory_

"_**I SAID GET OUT!**_" Ike shouted at Zelda. Zelda was startled by the shout then ran out of the room.

_Leave out all the rest  
__Leave out all the rest_

As she ran out of the room, Ike looked at the ground. He slowly walked over to pick up the small promising ring that he gave to Marth when they were young children. He then walked over to the door and locked it; he gradually slips down on the ground. His back was leaning on their door, the door that he and Marth share... The door of their room together...

_Forgetting  
__All the hurt inside  
__You've learned to hide so well_

Now of that, Ike felt the regretting pain in his chest that he ever did to his best friend or rather say, his own past love, that he always shared his things with him a lot. Ike look at the ring then up to the ceiling and began to cry silently...

_Pretending  
__Someone else can come and save me from myself  
__I can't be who you are  
__I can't be who you are..._

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Ike sighed. He reached out the ring from his packet then sniffed it a little. It actually had Marth's scent on it. He seem to be thinking about Marth so much, he couldn't stand of it anymore... He couldn't imagine what more badly could happen... He didn't want to lose Marth. He slowly closed his eyes as he played the song '_**Leave Out All The Rest**_'.

"Marth... I'm... So sorry that I yelled at you... I can't believe that it's been one month that we had this argument... Now of that, you are... Ignoring me... You were the only person that opens up to me when we first met... If only... If only there is something that I can do to make you happy again... Like the old time that you use to smile at me..." Ike said, talking to himself...

He frown, the pain inside his heart couldn't stop ever since the day they argued... He felt so sad. Now he knew how it felt to be alone for all those years... Without marth... He wouldn't feel this way; he finally knew how it felt to be alone without Marth being there with him. He closed his eyes.

"Marth... I missed you... Now, I know how it felt when you are never here with me... I guess, without you, I feel really lonely more than before..."

* * *

All right. I am done this chapter now. How do you like it? And to let you know something, Tee hee... I actually cried, even I made this story. I am sorry if I made you cry or what not. And um, yes, I am sorry but I am not a Zelda fan player. There are some characters that I don't use. But I hope you don't mind about it! Anyways, I might make the next chapter about next week! The next one is about Marth's Side story; it shall be all about he and Ike's past together when they were little. It shall tell you more details why Marth had that ring in the first place. This one doesn't show many details... Anyways, I hope you review and look forward to see the new chapter! See you then!


	2. The Promise Ring:Close To Me

Hello again! Yes, this is Prince Marth-Sama! I am glad that you read and liked it! I did not think that anyone would actually not wait for it! Like my dear friend! (I chuckled.) It seem to be already the second day that I had upload! Anyways, I apologize if I made anyone who read this cried! I just couldn't help it! I apologize! Anyways, as I said in the last chapter! This is about all of Marth and Ike's past together when they were little! I hope you do not mind too much of it! Oh! There is something that I must want to tell you about! This story, this contains songs: English, Japanese and/or Korean! Each of there might represent of the songs with feelings! You must play the song along with the story if you wish to know how good the sequent goes! I hope you like it!

Rate: T for "Teen" or more (Language, Violent and what not.)

Couple: IkexMarth

Summary: Ike and Marth were arguing at each other ever since Zelda came in Ike's life. After the harsh argument between them, Marth began to cry and ran away; promising that he shall never return... And now, Ike felt guilty for hurting him... What will happen? Read to find out!

* * *

_**( Chapter Two: Close To Me. )**_

* * *

_**Marth's Side Story**_

* * *

"Huff... Huff! Ah!" The voice was gasped for air. The owner of the voice made a stop then rested for a while until took a decent breath. Gradually, the young feminine male look around then sat down, began to think in his thoughts, remembering of what have happen in month ago after he left the jerk mercenary and the elf princess.

"...Ike, you jerk..." The young male said in a low voice, he slowly curled up into a shape of a human ball.

He hugged his knees tightly, as he silently didn't bother looking as his bangs were covering his eyes. He began started to sob a little as the thought of his beloved childhood love mercenary, Ike, went across thorough to his mind. He couldn't brace the pain that was dwelling in his heart, he wish that he didn't met Ike at all... But if he never met him... Then he would never felt this much happy in the past before ever. The prince begin to jog thorough his memory bank of how he met Ike in the first place.

* * *

**_12 Years Ago_** (**_Flash Back_**)

* * *

"Father... Father! Where are you, father...?" A younger voice asked across toward the hallway. He scanned toward around the room until he saw an elder male. "Father...!"

The young boy ran cross toward the hallway and hugged the older male's leg, smiling innocently.

"Ha ha! Hello there, my son!" The elder men said with a soft voice, greeting his child.

"Hello to you as well, father...!" The young boy smiled, greeting his father back with most respect.

"Why, hello there, young one." Another voice greeted the young prince. The young boy looked at him. Marth look puzzled, unfamiliar of the older man of who is taller than his father is.

"Oh yes, Greil! I did not introduce my son to you, have I not?" The second older of the three asked with a smile.

"No, Cornelius. I believe you have not told me about him." Greil said with grin on his face.

"Yes. Well, Marth, this is Greil. He is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Greil, this is my son, Marth." Cornelius introduced Marth to the oldest man.

"Why, hello there, Sir Greil." Marth said as he smiled then bowed toward Greil. Greil chuckled.

"What a kind and respecting boy. I thank you for the warm welcoming." Greil thanked the young male as he turned the other way. "Ike, come here and meet the family of Altea!"

The two, older and younger of the three blinked as he called out to someone. Another boy looked toward at their direction as he heard the calling from his father. He walked over to them with a smile.

"Cornelius, Marth. This is my son, Ike. Ike, this is the king and prince of Altea; Cornelius and Marth." Greil greeted the three. Ike nodded then look at them and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Royalness Cornelius and Your Highness Marth." The young mercenary greeted. Cornelius chuckled.

"Such a formatily and respecting son you have as well, Greil. The pleasure is all mine. I thank you both for coming to see us this fine morning!" Cornelius said with a pleasurement grin. Then he noticed that Marth have not say anything as he was blushing. "Marth, aleast say something to thank them for coming or greeting us."

"Y-yes...!" Marth responded, breaking out of the blush then shyly bowed toward at the two mercenaries. "I thank you for coming to the castle of Altea. C-come again if you shall have the time and please, enjoy your stay."

Ike glanced at Marth, blushing lightly then nod. "Y-yes, thank you." He responded.

"Well, since you both and Elena are here with us, enjoy your time here." Cornelius suggested them.

"Yes, that shall be wonderful. Ike, you can go play or train. Just be sure that nothing ever happens, all right?" Greil caution Ike. Ike nodded without saying anything then leaves.

"Marth, why not go play with Ike, all right?" Cornelius asked the young boy. Marth smiled kindly then nodded.

"A-all right, father...!" With that, Marth had ran over to Ike.

The two older men chuckled as the boys went to play together. They were drinking tea peacefully as a maid came up to ask them for more. The two nodded then watched over at the boys.

* * *

**_Flash Back End_** (_**For Now – Present**_)

* * *

_(love you, I miss you, close to me...)_

"..." The remain silent prince did not say or do anything, he just sat there until he started to sigh and cover his face with his knees. Burying it with the sadness that was remain in his dwelling heart.

No matter what, it hurts him why to think about him... He wanted to start over again but he couldn't. He started to cry once more as he started to remember that one very moment.

_(love you, I miss you, close to you...)_

* * *

**_In The Past_** (_**2 years pass – 10 years ago – FlashBack**_)

* * *

"Ike?" The young prince looked at the mercenary.

"Yes, Marth?" Ike replied to him as he turned to him.

_Furiyamanai tsumetai ame  
_Mune no sukima ni shimite

"Um... If you and I were ever going to be apart from each other... Will you miss me a lot...?" Marth asked if he thought that he would never see Ike again.

_Kizutsukeru yo  
__Hitorikiri de ikitekita no...  
__Sonna tsuyogari wa Mou ienai hodo_

"Why?" Ike asked as he blinked when he look at Marth.

_"Ima wa naite ii yo."  
__Anata no kotoba ga kokoro no tobira wo tataku_

"Because..."

"Because?"

Ima mo mawaru kono sekai Hitomi no naka  
_Zutto zutto Sabishisa wo kakaeteita_

"I..." Marth slowly to said, as he was looking down on the ground.

"?" Ike look so puzzled.

_Now I say "love you, I miss you, close to me..."  
__Iikaketeru  
__Nee Watashi wo kaeteku mono ga Koko ni aru no?_

"I love you...!" Marth finally had the courage to say.

"M-Marth...!" Ike look so surprised that his actual blush appeared visible!

_Itsuwarazu ni ikiteitai...  
__Sonna kotoba wa itsuka Kakikesareta_

"...I-I want to be with you forever, Ike...! I-I want to be Ike's wife and his only love!" Marth exclaimed as he began to cry then he cling on to Ike.

"Marth..." Ike said as marth was sobbing on Ike's shirt collar. Ike hugged the crying prince. "Tell you what?"

"W-what?" Marth asked as he let go to see Ike's face. Especially his eyes.

_Watashi no me ni utsuru mono wa  
__Minna ametsubu no youna GUREI(Grey) datta_

"If you don't want to forget me and really love me that much, meet me tomorrow around the garden and I will give you something to remember me forever, okay?" Ike said with a smile.

_"Dareka Tasukete yo..." to tsubuyaita ano hi  
__Anata to deaeta Dakara..._

"O-okay! I shall wait for you in the garden tomorrow then!" Marth blushed then nodded as he hugged Ike again.

"All right then... See you tomorrow...!" Ike said with a smile on his face as he hug back and left.

_Ima mo mawaru kono sekai Hikari no naka  
__Nigitta te wo mou nidoto hanasanaide_

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

_Please, please say "love you, I miss you, close to you..."  
__Todoketai yo  
__Nee Hontou wa tsuyokunai kara Dakishimetete_

"Ike..."

Marth was waiting at the garden, sitting on the swing. Waiting for Ike to come at the time before he would never see Ike anymore.

_(love you, I miss you, close to me...)  
__(love you, I miss you, close to you...)_

"Marth!" A voice shouted out his name, which caused the boy to turn his attention to the owner's voice.

"Ike!" Marth cried out as he got off the swing then ran to Ike.

_"Mou, Nakanaide..."to namida wo nugutta yubisaki  
__Kokoro ni fureta_

"Huff... Huff... I'm s-so sorry that I took so long...!" Ike said, apologizing to the feminine boy. Marth shook his head.

"That is all right, what did you wanted to give me, anyways...?" Marth asked.

_Ima mo mawaru kono sekai Hitomi no naka  
__Zutto zutto Sabishisa wo kakaeteita_

"Give me your hand." Ike command with a softly calm voice.

"O-okay." Marth obey as he took out his hand.

Ike handed out his hand and placed something what was so beautiful in Marth's hand. Marth widen his eyes at Ike's hand.

"That touch... That feeling... I-ike... T-that...!"

_Now I say "love you, I miss you, close to me..."  
__Iikaketeru  
__Nee Watashi wo kaeteku mono ga Koko ni Aru no?_

It was a ring that was holding from Ike's hand. Ike smiled as Marth was looking at it while blushing.

"Marth, I want you to have it... For the moments that we spent time together two years ago..."

"I-ike...!"

_Mawari tsudzukeru futari Hikari no naka  
__Nigitta te wo mou nidoto hanasanaide_

"Happy Birthday to you, Marth. I want you to have it so that in my heart, I know that I will always be close to you. Dearly forever." Ike told him as he once again smiled.

"Ike...!" Marth cried and hugged him tightly, gripping him on shirt. "I-I love you...!"

"I love you too, Marth." Ike smiled as he responded the sweet crying prince. He softly whisper to the feminine boy's ear which caused him to moan slightly. "Forever, we will always be together in heart, and know that we love each other forever. I love you and always be close to you."

"I-ike...!" Marth moaned softly, blushed more.

_Please, please say "love you, I miss you, close to you..."  
__Todoketai yo  
__Nee Hontou wa tsuyokunai kara Dakishimetete_

* * *

_**The Present**_

* * *

"Ike... Up until now... I actually even wonder if you really do love me... If you do... Please hear my voice... To let you know that I... Wanting to be close to you again... I miss you... So much... And it's... Been one month that we actually have not talk to each other... I miss you..." Marth said as he talk to himself in a low quiet voice.

"Oi..." A voice spoke. Marth was startled then look up to the person, which was a male. Who actually look exactually like the young prince, expect that he doesn't have a tiara, plus, he isn't actually wearing blue outfit. He was actually wearing a black outfit...

"Shadow Marth...!" Marth studdered. The person who look like marth sat down next to Marth.

"Something wrong...?" The mature man look at him.

"Well... I and Ike... We..." Marth began... Feeling upset to not wanting to talk about it.

"You guys had a fight, right?" The mature seme pointed out, asking. Marth look at him then sighed as nodded.

"Yes..."

"If you guys so upset with each other then maybe you should find another love..." Shadow Marth suggested.

"B-but if I do that, wouldn't you be in love with another...?" Marth look at him with a bit surprised shock.

"No. Because we are not that much like you real one actually do. There are differences of how to control our love, who to love and what not... So in this case, we're all different." The dark version male explained as he sighed. "So... We are not equally the same."

"I see..." That was all that Marth can say.

"...If you love him then give him some time to think and let him come find you to apologize..." Shadow marth said.

"B-but what if he doesn't love me...?"

"If you or him don't love him or you, then go to his face and say it. So that you don't have to feel like that anymore." Shadow marth said with a badass attutide.

"...But I love him... So much... Kuro..." Marth frowned as he look down. "But... He seem to love Zelda, more than me... Even he promise that'd always be close to me..."

"Well, if that's how he is then I shall sing him a little song that he should understand from the Heart you are feeling right now..." Shadow marth said as he turned away.

"S-shadow marth? Where are you going...!" Marth asked.

"As I said, I am going to sing him a song... That was from your heart..." Shadow Marth answered then leaves. "See you around..."

"K-kuro..."

* * *

I-i apologize, that is all the things that I can come up with! I hope you don't mind too much! I seem to like the part that Marth and Ike met like that. I apologize that I couldn't make that much of the story that much long as the other ones... But I shall try my hardest for the other chapter!

Anyways, the next chapter is "_**I can't get over your smile**_" & _**"Love in the Ice"**_!

To kill a little spoiler: The "_**I can't get over your smile**_" is for Ike's side story and the "_**Love In the Ice**_" is for Marth's. They are going to be in the same chapter tomorrow. Also, Ike is willing to find out about his own real feelings if he actually love Zelda or not and if he does really love Marth as he use to in the past.


	3. My Feelings:Saigo no Koi&Love In The Ice

Hello again! Yes, this is Prince Marth-Sama! I am glad that you read and liked it! I apologize if I made anyone who read this cried! I just couldn't help it! Again, I apologize! Anyways, I have some good reviews and I am so happy that I did! Thank you for all the support of everyone that read my story! I will credit to those that supported my story at the end! So here is the new chapter that I hope you will like!—Oh! Actually, there is a sudden change for one song. "I can't get over your smile" is not going to be in this so I actually changed it to another... I apologize for changing it! Read on!

Rate: T for "Teen" or more (Language, Violent and what not. Also touching?)

Couple: IkexMarth

Summary: Ike and Marth were arguing at each other ever since Zelda came in Ike's life. After the harsh argument between them, Marth began to cry and ran away, promising that he shall never return... And now, Ike felt guilty for hurting him... What will happen? Read to find out!

* * *

( _**Chapter 3**_: _**Saigo No Koi + Love In The Ice JP**_)

* * *

_**Ike's PoV**_

* * *

Ike was walking over to the special secret garden that he and his past beloved prince use to love when they want to be alone together before they had met Zelda. He walked over on the sidewalk, admiring the beautiful roses... He walked over the crystal rose tree. He remember a two or three months ago that when he and his beloved Marth was there. He gave him a crystal rose... Visioning the past when he and Marth were together before now as if it was yesterday...

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_Kinou made no itami wa yawarai de  
__Kimi no yume tsutsumareru_

"Okay, Marth. We are here now, open your eyes!" Ike said with an excited smile.

"O-okay...!" Marth replied as he slowly open up his eyes. He scanned around the area where the location they are at.

Marth covered his mouth with an intentional surprise look on his face. He flushed, causing his cheeks hot and red. The area they are at is in the garden; the most beautiful place was made.

_Mou ichido ano hi no you ni kimi wo mitsumetai  
__Ima naraba I can say my truth_

"This place is beautiful...!" A feminine voice said with a soft smile, opening his arms in the air as he chuckled. He danced around a little as the wind of petal blew surrounding the prince.

A mercenary was walking behind the feminine dancing boy with a grin on his face.

"If you like, we can come here a lot if you want us alone together, Marth." The mercenary suggested as he grabbed his dancing prince. Marth blushed hard then smiled as he turned to give his sweet kiss to his beloved lover.

_Dream of your love, I'm thinking of you  
__Toki yo Take Back! Ano hi no futari ni_

"That would be lovely...! But I am not sure because usually... Every time we are alone, Mario and the others are looking for us..." The bluette said as he frowned, looking down with the sadness of disliking being around others.

The mercenary looked sad as he brought that up, he didn't want to make Marth upset... So he wanted to cheer up his lover, he began to search around something to make him happy. Luckily, he found the most beautiful thing that actually matches for Marth's beauty.

_(Everytime I...)  
__Saigo no koi kitto kimi ijou ni daremo  
__Aise wa shinai Sweet baby_

Ike let go of Marth and ran over to it, picking it up carefully. Marth blinked as watching his beloved lover went to pick something up. The mercenary came back with something.

"Marth, look at this." Ike told him as he shown what it was. It was a crystal rose. Marth blushed more as he cover his mouth with a total surprise!

_Motto hayaku tsuyoku kono kimochi wo Baby  
__Kanaete agetakatta_

"Ike, this is so beautiful...!" Marth complemented as he slowly took the rose offering from his lover. "T-this is the first time that I actually seen this...!" The younger of the two said with a smile. Ike blinked.

"Really? What about your kingdom's garden? Don't they have roses like that there too than here?" The mercenary asked with a confusing look.

_Omoide wa toozakaru hodo maru de  
_Eiga no you ni iroduku

Marth shook his head as he look at his lover.

"No. Never actually have this kind of planting seed like this one." Marth answered his question then look back to the crystal rose that Ike picked up for him. "I love it, Ike. T-thank you for getting it for me. I'll cherish it forever!"

_Otagai ni kodomo sugitatte ima nara wakaru  
__Yasashisa sae toge wo sasu_

With that, Ike the mercenary, smiled at his beautiful prince. He gracefully wrapped his arms around Marth's waist and kissed his neck. Marth gasped then softly moan as Ike kissed more of his area.

"I-ike...! N-not here...!" Marth whined at the mercenary but Ike didn't care or complain. They were alone, after all. Marth moaned more until he turned face to face with his lover. Ike smirked and kissed Marth, lip-to-lip.

_Dream of your love, I'm feeling for you  
__Kokoro ima mo okizari no mama de_

Marth was startled but then he began to calm down, relaxing as he enjoying the passionate kiss from his lover, Ike. The young prince tiptoed his foot a little high to wrap arms around the older male.

They continued to kiss more then they open their mouths for their tongue began to playfully tease each other. Marth moaned, couldn't help from the teasing from Ike.

_(Everytime I...)  
__Saigo no koi yume de aeru kimi wa itsumo  
__Yuuki wo kureru Sweet honey_

As then, they broke away their kiss. Marth blushed as he place his two fingers on his own lips, tracing the temperature heat from Ike's lips. He looked up to the older version of the younger one.

The mercenary noticed about innocent prince then smiled at the young feminine boy, Marth blushed then gave a smile to the older one.

_Furimuku yori chanto mae wo muite Baby  
__Atarashii jibun ni naritai_

"For now on, Marth..." Ike began. Marth look up at him. "This will be our special secret love spot here alone, for the two of us."

"I-ike...!" Marth look at him, feeling all fuzzy as he began to tear up.

"M-marth?" Ike softly called the feminine boy's name.

_Akete yuku kyou no sora ni  
__Kimi no yume to Say good bye_

Marth jumped on Ike, surrounding his arms around the older male's neck, crying the happiness joy of tears out for the first time that Ike actually ever seen him cry like this before.

Ike blush then hugged him tightly, wishing and to hope that nothing ever comes in their loving relationship. He embraced the crying prince in his arms and then lightly pull himself away from the prince and kissed him to calm down with a smile shown on his face.

_Chiisa na hikari mitsumeteru  
__My heart is still brightly_

"I-ike..." Marth quietly whimper as he sobbed softly. Ike gracefully gripped Marth's chin and gave him once more of the passionate kiss but shortly partly break it.

"Marth, I love you, babe. I will never love anyone else but you. You are everything to me, so much to me... So I will never love another but only you, you are my happiness..." Ike explained to Marth, with the fullest of his heart.

"O-oh, Ike...! Y-you're so sweet...!" Marth said as he sobbed once more again and braced more of his hug to his lover. "I love you, more than anything in the world...! I would never love anyone else but only to you...!"

_(Everytime I...)  
__Saigo no koi kitto kimi ijou ni daremo  
__Aise wa shinai Sweet baby_

"Marth..." Ike softly, in a low voice, said as he lock his eyes contact to Marth's.

"I-ike..." Marth blushed as he gazed into Ike's eyes.

They began to lock each other's in the eyes then they began to kiss once more, again.

_Motto hayaku tsuyoku kono kimochi wo Baby  
__Kanaete agetakatta_

* * *

_**Flash Back End ( In The Present )**_

* * *

"Marth..." Ike called his beloved bluette lover as he was sitting down. He was alone, missing the feeling inside of his heart. Missing the feeling of that love, that he use to have when he and Marth were together...

The bluette mercenary look up to the sky, it was sunset. He look around the area for time; it was 5 pm.

'_Oh no...! Damn it, I need to go! ...But what is the use...' _Ike said inside in his thoughts, he sighed as he stared down to the ground.

'What if Marth doesn't want to see me anymore...? Without him in my life... I am not sure who am I fighting for anymore... Do I have to give up and go on without him...? Maybe I should give up and make love to Zelda...'

As Ike kept himself lost in thought, he heard something from the screen about Marth's name. He looked up from the ground and thought then search around for the voice's owner. As the last resource of Ike's hearing, he heard the last part that was directly for him.

"...To Ike, the mercenary of Crimea. If you are to hear this, you must come to the karaoke stage... Because there is someone that is next to me, wants you to hear this song and his heart... His feelings toward you to hear the pain that he been suffering without you there for him... So it's _**your choice**_; _**listen and choose to be with him again, don't come and left him suffer... Or be friends with him again as you use to**_... Again, _your_ choice..." The voice owner said, with a sound of force and lecturing but with a non-mad tone.

Ike listen carefully then began to decide in his thoughts.

'_Should I go or don't...? I should move on..._' Ike thought but then again, he think more again. '_But... If I move on, I can't be really happy..._'

Ike searched toward inside his memories, remembering all the time he actually made with Marth. He vision as remembering the time that Marth shown his feelings, emotions...

His smile, his frown, loneliness, his pain of tears, giggling, his kiss, everything about him... Even his loving warm smiling, his voice of words "I love you."

Ike clenched his hands tightly then made his final thoughts.

"Yes... I finally made my decision... The only happiness, my happiness, that made me happy... is Marth... Yes... My marth..." As Ike was talking to himself, he slowly began to walk; then jogged and finally ran to his path of light.

"Marth! Wait for me, I'm coming...!" Ike said, promising himself that he will definitely come for his beloved prince.

* * *

_**Over to Marth's PoV**_

* * *

The feminine bluette sighed as he stare up to his "other" self.

"Kuro... I do not think he might come..." Marth whimpered a little as he thinks he predicts that Ike wouldn't show up.

"Don't be an idiot..." Kuro remarked. "I'm sure Ike is going to come... You two really love each other, right?"

"Well..." Marth began to say with a sad frown, he blocked his mouth near to his knees. "I might be sure that he must have forgotten me after a month already and went to Zelda right now..."

"Don't be stupid... If your love for each other actually bond really well enough, he would still love you right now and possibly might come later." Kuro (Note: Kuro is Shadow Marth.) said as he was cleaning the mike with a tissue.

Marth gaze up at him then frowned and look down as his bang covered up his eyes.

"...Let's hope so..." Marth said in a low voice. Remembering the good times they had years ago.

As then, Marth remembered then stared back to Kuro who was now trying to get ready.

"B-by the way, Kuro! Who are the other four singers that are going to sing with you?" Marth asked.

"Hm? Oh, that. I'm having myself, Pale Yellow (?) Ike, Fallen (Black) Angel Pit, Dark (Shadow) Warrior Link and Gold (Yellow/Unique) Roy." Kuro said as he turned to the other way.

"Wait, R-roy? He's actually here?" Marth asked with a confusion look. Kuro nodded.

"Don't you remember? Even they won't brawl (fight) along with us anymore, they are still welcome to stay here as long as they like. Master hand didn't know at first but he understood because of Crazy hand. They allow them to stay as long as they want. If you want to leave, leave. But if you miss the others then you can stay, neither one. One thing is that, once you decide, you can never return back anymore than only one... You stay with one thing and never change your mind." Kuro explained the rule to Marth.

Marth was in totally shocked but then slowly nodded of agree, understanding of the term of rules.

"A-all right then. Now I understand." Marth said as he made a small smile.

"Well, your knight and shiny armor is here... Let us begin..." Kuro said. Marth nod.

"O-okay..." Marth said.

"Turn off the lights." Kuro commanded.

As with that, Marth obeyed then turn off the light as he sit down on the sofa, waiting for Ike to show up.

* * *

_**Marth and Ike's PoV Together**_

* * *

Right on cue, Ike came in right on time but on the other side of the door. He gulped, worrying if it anyone was going to jump on him or something. He prayed for a little, hoping he won't get killed then slowly turned the knob in the left side and opened it to walk in.

As Ike walked in, the room was dark.

"Whoa... The room is too dark to see... Maybe I should turn on the light and—Whoa!" Ike was shocked by surprised as the dimmed spotlight turn on. Ike took another look of whom it was.

The visible person was Kuro (Black/Shadow Marth).

Ike's orbits grew a bit wide as he was surprised to see another marth, which was more mature than the one he knew and loved.

"Who are you...?" Ike asked with a little sadness tone.

"I am Kuro, in English, I am Black Marth. More look exactly like your beloved marth but I am the shadow version human begin... We are alike but different." Kuro explained with a little attitude.

Ike was actually thankfully that he didn't go out with that one... Anyways, Ike scan around for his ex-lover.

"I see...Where's Marth?" Ike asked.

"Here's right there..." Kuro pointed at the sofa.

Ike look at the sofa as then he saw marth was sitting there. His ex-lover, Ike, spotted Marth. Marth noticed him but sadly, he stared down on his lap. Could not bear to see his ex-lover in the eye contact... Ike frowned then look at Kuro.

'I knew it...' Ike thought to himself in mind. 'Oh well... It's good to see him that he is still a least well enough right now...'

"So...? What was I brought here for?" Ike asked with a little curious look on his face. Kuro snapped his fingers and the lights flashed on. Ike shield his eyes from the blinding light.

After the light dimmed away little by little, Ike slowly open his eyes and saw four more people were besides Kuro (Black Marth.).

"What the...?" Ike started to say. Marth was look a little surprised as well but didn't say anything.

"You'll find out after this..." Kuro said as he began to take the mike and clear his throat from anything that is trying to block his voice. His lips began to move.

_**Shadow (Black) Marth  
**__Tsumetai sono te kimi no seijanai  
__Osanaki hibi hotta kizukakae_

Kuro walk back as another male, which was actually shorter than the other four stood up as he began to sing as well. It was golden armor boy, named Roy.

_**Gold (Yellow/Unique) Roy  
**__Dareka wo aisuru koto osoreteru no  
__Kotoba no uragawa se wo mukete_

Roy fall back as another male stood in front of stage. Ike was in total shock, he didn't think there was actually another of himself! The "other" Ike sang.

_**Pale Yellow (?) Ike  
**__Dakishimeta kokoro ga koori no you ni  
__Sotto tokedasu_

As he did the same as what Roy did a minute ago, Kuro came back up.

_**Shadow (Black) Marth  
**_Daremo ga dare ka ni aisareru tameni  
_Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa_

Kuro walk back as another figure but have a wings, dark wings, walked up in front of stage. Who is also in the same height as the golden armor warrior Roy. He took his turn to sing as he raised his mike near to his lips.

_**Fallen (Black) Angel Pit  
**__Sore ga moshimo boku nara  
__Mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo  
__Towa no yasashisa de atatameruyo_

As then "other" Ike and Kuro brought their mikes up near to their mouth and sang together.

_**Pale Yellow (?) Ike  
**Unmei no itazura_

_**Shadow (Black) Marth  
**Kokoro wo itametemo_

_**Pale Yellow (?) Ike + Shadow (Black) Marth  
**_Sono namida no saki ni wa  
They pull down their arms as the other swordsmen came up. It was Dark Link; he had his mike and sang his part.

_**Dark (Shadow) Warrior Link  
**Hitosuji no hikari ga_

As Dark Link moved back as little, Roy took his mike and singed his part.

_**Gold (Yellow/Unique) Roy  
**Yami no naka maiorite_

Dark Link came up to Roy and they sang at the same time.

_**Dark (Shadow) Warrior Link + Gold (Yellow/Unique) Roy  
**Bokura wa kizukusa  
Kuro came up as the two stop and sang his part._

_**Shadow (Black) Marth  
**__Kurushii hodo ni tsuyoku kanji ya eru  
__Hito no nukumori_

_Daremo ga motteru kanashimi ya kodoku  
__Iyashite moraeru basho sagashiteiru  
__Sou kimi ni wa sono basho ga koko ni arusa  
__Osorenaide mou mayowanaide  
__Boku ga mamoru_

All of them walked up together and sang at the same time but different line.

_**Fallen (Black) Angel Pit  
**__Setsunai hodo_ (**_Black Marth_** _My heart_)  
_Utsukushii ai dakara_ (_**Dark (Shadow) Warrior Link**_ _Don't be afraid_)  
_Hakanai hodo_ (**_Gold (Yellow/Unique) Roy_** _Let you know my mind_)  
_Uruwa shii_ (**_Pale Yellow (?) Ike_** _You know_)  
_Kono toki wo_ (**_Pale Yellow (?) Ike_** _Let you Know my love too_)

They took a breath and sang at the very same time.

_**All Shadow (Black) Marth, Pale Yellow (?) Ike, Fallen (Black) Angel Pit, Dark (Shadow) Warrior Link + Gold (Yellow/Unique) Roy  
**_Daremo ga dare ka ni aisareru tameni  
_Kono you ni inochi wo kiramekaseru no sa  
__Sore ga moshimo boku nara  
__Mou ichido kimi no kokoro wo  
__Towa no yasashisa de atatameruyo_

At the end of the very last line, Ike was moved. He didn't know how passionate of the song was very much to Marth's feelings. Ike was tearing up, Marth noticed Ike was trembling then he ran to him.

"I-ike?" Marth called his name as he was looking at the mercenary's face.

"M-marth... I-I'm so sorry..." Ike whimper as he was began to break down crying, knowing what he had actually done to his ex-lover's feeling... He didn't know what to think at all anymore.

"I-ike..." Marth softly said.

Ike cried and clings onto Marth, burying his face in Marth's chest. (Marth didn't wear his armor right now.) Marth was upset and felt like he was going to cry as well, which matter of fact, he did. Marth cried and hold tightly onto Ike as the sobbing mercenary cried more and more. Kuro sighed as the other four men were watching the mercenary and the young prince crying together. Golden Roy and Fallen Angel Pit also, began to cry because of sad scene that is happening right now. Kuro and "Other" Ike held Roy as Dark Link held Fallen Angel Pit. Kuro looked at Ike with a little sad face.

"You were summoned here because we are here to sing the song, the feeling out of Marth's heart that was lost in the bloody hard Ice shell... So I decided if I and the other four here sang this song, we were hoping you actually knew about Marth's pain after you met Zelda." Kuro explained while the mercenary and the original prince looked at him.

"Ike, after you met Zelda, everything actually changed a lot to Marth and you... You promise yourself that you be with Marth in the garden forever and hoping the relationship doesn't interfered by anyone in the last couple of months when you and Marth came here at the same time as couples..." The Pale color outfit Ike said as he walked over to him and pat the original Ike.

"B-but how did you know?" Ike asked to the "other" Ike, sobbing as Marth pat him on the head, brushed his hair lightly.

"I am you, silly. We are exactly the same person but... We are different because we are mostly like personalities of you but we have different life to love even we love the same people. It doesn't affect your love to ours." The "other" Ike explained. "When you guys have a fight, you love another but we that are like your personalities are different because we are free to love anyone. Same or different, doesn't matter at all as long you find the right person that you actually love."

"I... I see..." The original Ike said as he nod.

Marth look at Ike and kissed him on the forehead. "Ike..."

"Well..." Dark Link slowly started to say... "What will you do for now on that you finally understand Marth's feelings?

"Well... I decided..." Ike said as he about to answer.

Marth watched Ike then close his eyes, thinking that he might knew that Ike might not want to be with him anymore.

'What am I thinking...?' Marth asked himself in thought. 'I don't think Ike wants to be with me anymore... So what's the point anymore of living... Ike, if you love another, please say it here...'

"...That I will stay with Marth and marry him." Ike finally answered.

When Marth heard that, his pale white skin turned hot visible pink then to hot red.

'I-is he serious...!?' Marth screamed in his thoughts.

As for the others, their orbits were wide. Except for Kuro and the other Ike, who actually smiled to hear that.

"Really?" The other Ike asked with a smile on his face.

The original nodded as he tugged marth close to him. Marth blushed as he gazed at Ike. He blushed really hard then hugged him tightly and cuddled him. He was so happy that Ike actually said that. Hoping it wasn't for pity...

"Good. And isn't there something that you forgot to give something to Marth, Ike?" Kuro asked.

"Huh?" Ike was puzzled of what he meant by that until he remembered about the ring! "Oh! Marth, here! I got you this one while you and I were gone away from each other that last month!"

"Huh?" That was all that Marth can say.

Ike checked in his packets to see if he has the ring. He almost frowned as if he lost the ring until the mercenary had found it! He pull it out from his packet then show it to Marth, this time, it was actually pure gold ring!

Marth gasped by the beautiful ring that Ike showed him right now! He blushed as the tears from his eyes fell from his hot temperature cheeks then jumped on Ike.

"Whoa!" Ike yelled as he and Marth (on top of him) fell over.

"I-ike... Ike...! Ike...!! Waaahhhh!!" The feminine male began to cry as he held tightly onto Ike's surrounding neck.

Ike looked surprised in shock as he watched his beloved prince cried. He smiled, missing his wonderful crying and held him tightly in his arms.

'_This time, I will never ever leave him alone with another person. He will always be the one that I will always lover. Forever in this life, then the next, after more life and forever more. I'll kill myself if I break my swear promise to him. I love him, more than anything in the world._' Ike told in thought with a promise.

Ike pulled Marth away to kiss and see each other face-to-face. Marth blushed as kissed him back and looked at him.

"Marth?" Ike question the prince as he wiped his love's tears away.

"Y-yes, Ike...?" Marth answered the mercenary as he blush and sniff a little.

"Well... I know what I did to you was wrong last month but... Will you...?" Ike ask, but slowly having a little struggle to ask as he blushed himself as well.

"Yes...?" Marth answered but was puzzled, by the nervous mercenary.

"Well..." Ike blushed then look at him with a serious face. "Will... You marry me?"

Marth, again, started to cry. This time, with more of the happiness joy tears that he ever cried before, he hugged Ike once again and cried.

"Y-yes! Yes, I will marry you! I accept the marriage!" Marth answered as he smiled with the tears flow down from his eyes.

Ike smiled as he heard his answer from his lover then hugged him tightly with the graceful smile.

"I'm so happy, I might be the lucky man to have a lover like you, Marth... I might be an asshole and I'm so sorry for it... I am happy that you still love me, still accept me for who I am..." Ike said as he pulled marth to face him and they kissed.

"Aw..!!" The five older men awed, with a happy smile.

"You know what? Let's sing this song!" Kuro said.

"Which one?" Fallen Pit asked.

"Let's sing... This!" Kuro shows the song lyric that they had been practicing.

The guys looked at it then look at each other then nodded.

"Ready!" Kuro said with an excitement smile.

"Yeah!" All the four guys shouted in agree.

"What are you guys doing?" Ike asked as he parted his kiss from Marth as to looked up at them.

"We're going to singing this song and have some party! Come in, everyone!" Kuro shouted at the walls!

Ike and Marth look puzzled as they look at the door. They were shocked as the others came in! They all smiled as the others, giggling while the others bought some items for the party; food, drinks, toys, games, ect.

"What the!" Ike was shocked.

"Everyone!" Marth was blushing.

"Sorry to barge in but we couldn't help it! And congratulations, Ike and Marth! We wish you happiness!" Link said.

"Wait, how did you know that!" Ike asked with a little mad tone.

"Don't be mad! Anyways, it was on whole screen! It was broad cast all around the Smash Stadium!" Link explained.

Marth blushed, as Ike got furious.

"What! Who did that!" Ike shouted, demanded wanting to know who.

"I did." Someone answered.

Ike turned and look who it was; it was Kuro.

"Kuro? Why?" Ike asked.

"Because I just want the others to know how you two actually feel for each other. That's all." Kuro smirked as he answer.

"Damn you! ...Oh well." Ike said as he tugged Marth on to his chest. "As long we are together, then we are fine."

"Y-yes." Marth agree as he smiled and blushing.

"Here, give me your ring finger hand." Ike told Marth softly. Marth nod and did what he was told.

As Marth gave Ike his hand, Ike put the golden ring to Marth's ring finger. When Ike placed the ring on Marth's finger, Marth slowly took his own hand and looked at the pure ring then tears fell.

"Thank you, Ike! I love it...! I am proud to be your lover and your future family wife!" Marth said with the joy of happiness tears.

"You're welcome. I am looking forward to be your husband!" Ike said with a smile.

Kuro smiled then inhale his breath then exhale to begin the song.

_Now I see this way  
__It looks like purple line  
__Gotta introduce myself_

Marth smiled as Ike kissed Marth.

The others began to party.

_Fureru koto sae dekinai tte gishin anki ni torawarete  
__Mi ugoki hitotsu torenai toki mo aru_

_I really wanna touch myself  
__Kiseki wo negatte itemo  
__Jibun no kokoro ga tsuyoku nakucha susume nai right now_

_Purple line, let me set up my world  
__Dare mo aruita koto nai this way  
__Yume wo idaite ikikata wo sagashi tsuzuketeru  
__Jibun rashiku my progression  
__Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte kachi togete miseru  
__Jyounetsu no purple line  
__  
Shiren ga osou tabi ni kokoro ga seigyo funou ni natte shimau kedo nige nai sa  
__Boku ga seichou shite yuku tame no kate dato  
__Jibun ni ii kikase nagara norikoete yuke right now_

_Purple line, let me set up my world  
__Dare mo aruita koto nai this way  
__Kibou idaite mirai wo mitsume tsuzukete iru  
__Negai komete my progression  
__Keshite akirame naide kachi togete miseru  
__Shinjitsu no purple line_

_Ima no kono shunkan wo mune ni kizami nagara  
__Eiga no you ni toki wo egakou  
__Kinou yorimo kachi aru ima e  
__Shinka wo togeru yokan imezi shite_

_ rap omitted_

_Woop! sekai wa black & white hikari to yami ga south & north, like  
__Woop! zen aku ga hohoemi temaneki shiteru shinjita michi wo  
__Woop! susumeru you ni  
__Woop! sakebi tsuzukete iru my soul  
__We gotta purple like that  
__My time is still going on_

_Purple line, let me set up my world  
__Dare mo aruita koto nai this way  
__Yume wo idaite ikikata wo sagashi tsuzuketeru  
__Jibun rashiku my progression  
__Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte kachi togete miseru  
__Jyounetsu no purple line_

_Purple line, let me set up my world  
__Dare mo aruita koto nai this way  
__Kibou idaite mirai wo mitsume tsuzukete iru  
__Negai komete my progression  
__Keshite akirame naide kachi togete miseru  
__Shinjitsu no purple line_

* * *

_**Later at Night**_

* * *

The others were party 4 hours straight, and it was nighttime. (10 pm, late.)

"Oh my, everyone is so tired from partying!" Marth exclaimed. Ike nodded.

"Yeah, mostly that's what they get to going all those trouble once in a while..." Ike said.

"Well, you two seem trouble from it. Why not you two go to sleep and let us take care of this, okay?" Kuro offer the two couples with a smile.

"Really? But we really don't mind helping...!" Marth said with a kind tone.

"That's okay!" Kuro told them with a smile then to ask them, "We'll be fine. Besides, tomorrow you guys are getting married, right?"

"Are we?" Marth asked as he looked toward Ike.

Ike blushed as he nod.

"Y-yeah." He answered.

Marth blush and cuddles Ike.

"Then you two should get some rest. We'll take care of things from here for you two. Good night." Kuro said as he went to the dark shadow group.

"See you later!" Golden Armor Roy said.

"Bye!" Fallen Angel Pit said with a smile.

"G' night." Dark Link said.

"Good night." Pale Yellow Ike said with a smile.

As the groups left to pick up the others, the two remaining couples waved as they smiled.

"Later!" The two remaining couples responded back to the group and left to their room.

* * *

In Ike and Marth's Room

* * *

The two couples were nervous as they walked over to their bed. The two blushed, as they look at each other then look the other way.

"T-that was fun." Marth said with a smile.

"Yeah, more better than the last time we had." Ike agree as to say afterward.

"So Ike...?" Marth shyly question.

"Yeah, Marth?" Ike glanced over to him.

"A-are we...? Really going to get married...?" Marth asked.

"Yes and that is the real promise that I will keep for you. I promise." Ike answered with a smile. Marth blushed then hugged him.

"Y-yay! I'm so happy, Ike...! I can't wait for tomorrow...!" Marth smiled as he cuddled near to Ike. The bluette mercenary smiled as he gave a kiss to his beloved prince.

"I'm really happy too! I'm looking forward tomorrow." Ike said while he tugged marth close to his chest. "I love you, Marth."

"I-I love you, too, Ike!" Marth flushed then snuggled his chest.

"Heh. Good night, my wife." Ike said as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Good night, my husband!" Marth said quietly and lean to kiss him. Ike cracked his eyes open as he felt the kiss and blushed. He look at the feminine prince then smiled and went back to see.

As Ike was asleep, Marth turned a radio on, and made it played "First Love". When the song begin to play, Marth heart fully sleep in the most wonderful position ever in his life as he cuddle up to Ike's chest.

"Tee hee!"

_Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori _

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou _

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari _

_Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou _

_You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made _

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever_

* * *

Well! There you have it for this chapter! Did you like or love it? If so, thank you so much! I am really happy that you have loved it! Anyways, on to the review that I wish to respond!

SylpheCat – I apologize if I made Ike "dumb". But I just made him wanting to know how it felt to lose someone that you actually love in mistake, that's all! (I sweat drop as giving you cookie.)

Blazing Wolf Rock Howard – I thank you for the kind review! (I smiled and give you a cookie.) And I really apologize if I almost made you cry like that. I do not want to intent making anyone to cry! (I sweat dropped.) As again, thank you! And I hope you like this chapter!

OctoberMagesofSalem – Thank you, October-San! I am glad you like it! And I know, I did not think that I was actually going to make another chapter right after the second one in one day! Incredible, is it not? (I gave you cookie.) Well! I hope you like this chapter!

Lady Marth – I apologize, SuSu! I did not mean to make you to cry! But I thank you for reading it! And I hope you like this chapter as you read it. (I smiled as giving you a special cookie.)

Randompersons – Oh my! I apologize! (I bowed many times.) I-I did not mean to do anything like that! And I am glad you liked it! I was hoping to make something as a difference from the other ones... But this chapter will be good for you! (I give you a cookie.)

I am looking forward to the new reviews!

About the songs that was used here:  
Azu is the singer of "_**Saigo No Koi**_".  
DBSK are the singers of "**_Love in the Ice (Japanese Version)_**".  
TVXQ is/are the singers of "Purple Line".  
Utada Hikaru is the singer of "First Love".

Anyways, this chapter shall go up to five and the fifth chapter will be the end of story! I might make a new chapter after it! Like the story after Ike and Marth's marriage! Or something like that. So... Um, yeah— Heh.

Anyways! Next chapter is "_**In The End**_" + "_**Never Stop My Heart**_"! I hope you look forward for some cat and dogfight! This is going to be some rough rivals between the two marrying couples!

Spoilers;  
"_**In The End**_" is Ike's Part of The Side Story!  
"_**Never Stop My Heart**_" is Marth's Part of the Side Story!

That is all! All right then, see you then!

( _**Prince-Sama**_ )


End file.
